Oil and gas well operations produce cuttings during the process of drilling the well. These cuttings create three major challenges for the industry: oil and diesel recovery from the cuttings, neutralization of the cuttings, and disposal of the neutralized cuttings. Cuttings are typically mixed in with drilling mud, which comprise predominately hydrocarbons, oil, and other chemicals. The hydrocarbons and/or oil are sometimes referred to as diesel. Much of the drilling mud is recoverable if it can be separated from the cuttings. The cuttings must be neutralized and properly disposed of during and after drilling operations.
The first challenge is to separate the cuttings from the chemicals and hydrocarbons, such as diesel. As the cuttings are produced from the well bore, the cuttings are contained within the drilling mud. Currently, each well drilling operation loses hundreds of barrels of diesel every day. One problem is the inefficiency and capacity of the existing diesel recovery systems. These systems are unable to substantially separate the diesel from the cuttings. Often, these systems include storing the cuttings in pits and tanks, and then waiting for the diesel to float to the top. Other oil and gas producers use an expensive and time-consuming cyclonic means to separate the diesel from the cuttings. These recovery systems are unable to substantially separate the diesel from the cuttings.
Once the diesel is separated from the cuttings, the remaining cuttings still have residual traces of diesel. Thus, another challenge for the oil and gas producers is to neutralize the remaining chemicals and hydrocarbons left on the cuttings for environmentally safe disposal. Many producers use very expensive neutralizing agents. Some times, more than one type of neutralizing agent is required. Depending upon how much residual diesel remains on the cuttings, several units of the neutralizing agent may be required. A unit is the measure of the neutralizing agent ordered. Some units cost $1,600-$4,000 each. To neutralize the cuttings other techniques use potash or other similar type neutralizing agents. Thus, the overall expense to neutralize the cuttings can be exorbitantly expensive. In addition, after the cuttings are neutralized, they must be disposed of in an environmentally acceptable manner. Right now, the drilling operators pay to dispose of the neutralized cuttings.